Lion VS Tigress
by Marylee Cullen
Summary: Edward's teasing is really just to much for even vampire Bella to handle. What happens when she challenges her lion to a battle of control? A night to remember, of course...
1. Chapter 1

**Lion vs. Tigress**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By: Marylee Cullen**

**Time: Approximately 10 years after Breaking Dawn**

**Point of View: Bella**

**Chapter One: Tigress**

**Warning: Adult content and slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of Stephenie Meyer's story-inspiring characters. i just borrow them for extremely perverted fun. **

Edward ran his smooth hand up and down my thigh. An animalistic light filled his dark eyes as his other hand ghosted up the rest of my body. My nipples hardened under his powerful and experienced touch. I was shaking slightly, my center beginning to throb.

"I'm going to fill your tight little body, and you're going to be dripping wet for me, understand?" he whispered. He was in control. Under his act, I trusted him completely. But, _God_, did I love it when he talked dirty to me. I didn't have responsibility on my shoulders. I could relax completely, without being able to relax at all. He knew just what to do to get me hot.

He reached his hand under my cotton panties, his finger pressing just the right spot at my entrance that had my juices flow at a quick, steady pace, all for him. I knew it was hot and thick on his hand, just like I knew he liked to be the predator in our 'activities'.

My breathing became pants.

He liked my reactions.

He dipped one finger into my core, deep as it could go and curling, before he added a second digit.

"So ready for me," he noted hoarsly. The sound made me shiver- whether or not i could feel cold didn't matter.

"Always," I hissed, becoming impatient. He could tell, a smirk painting his glorious lips.

"You want me."

"So come here."

"Not right now, Bella," he shook his head teasingly.

"Selfish," I growled the word I swore I would never call him. It usually didn't imply to my immortal husband, but now I was so pissed and lustful I was willing to tempt him, even if it was in anger.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But, in my defense, I told you this when we first met. Maybe it's time you start taking me for my word." His grin was evil. Mischevious. Entertained. Fine, I had enough self control to play that game, too.

"Maybe it's time you start taking me for mine." I kneeled on the bed, eye-level with him now. "I will have you begging for me tonight, begging to be in me. Begging to touch me. You won't get what you want, not until you are screaming my name. You aren't the only hunter in here, now, Edward Cullen. True, you are a lion, but I am a tigress. I_will _have my way." I could feel the fire burning in my eyes, could see the challege i was putting on the table. The competitiveness in his eyes let me know this task would be memorable.

"Lion versus Tigress, the battle of the certury," he said, more of a side thought than anything else. The sentiment had totally different -and literal- meaning for us. "Ok, Mrs. Cullen, you're on. But you should know, I don't give up easily."

I leaned in close to his lips, breathing my scent over him. His eyes unconsciously drifted closed and leaned in. I was off the bed and into the forest before he could realize what happened.

_Let the battle begin..._

**(A/N So, this is the the first fanfiction I've posted. As a huge **_**Twilight **_**fan, I must apologize for the actions or words that may be out of character. I felt them necessary, but I understand if you don't agree. There will be more in future chapters. The tigeress thing is a reference to**_** Midnight Sun. **_**You don't have to read the draft to read this story, but if you do/have, you understand my reference to her kitten anger. Reviews are my chocolate. I am a severe chocoholic. So please, give me your views so I can know whether or not to continue with this plot line. Thanks bunches!**

**~Marylee) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, don't receive profit from it or anything cool. I write for my own enjoyment. **

**(A/N Ok, so either my socks or Ms. Annabeth Granger's stairs just tried to kill me, almost breaking my leg in the process, and making me watch the whole fucking show in the mirror hanging on the wall across from the stairs. You know what? Walls and rails don't help anything, dammit! So, my near-death experience inspired this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Marylee)**

I ran as far into the forest as long as i could before Edward caught me. Needless to say, it wasn't that long. He grabbed me around the waist and pinned me to the forest floor, much rougher than he would ever be with me normally.

"Why the hell did you run from me?" he snarled into my ear, pressing me hard against the ground.

"Because you're a freaking tease, and I'm sick of it! See how it feels for once to be deprived of something you so desperately need for once!" i hissed as i tried to get out from under him, to no avail.

"So, you think you can resist me?" he growled, grinding into me. I had to fight the urge to moan in pleasure, blanking my face; he didn't like that. "Bella, do you think you can, really?"

"Yes."

"Funny, because you never. Have. before." he thrust against me again with each word, bringing me so close to a climax, but stopping right before. I held back a whimper, using my sexual frustration to add to my anger.

"Yeah, there's a first time for everything, right? Maybe you're just losing your touch." i knew i was pushing it because it was the exact opposite (he was driving me crazier than ever), but i loved getting to him, especially when he was getting to me.

**(A/N you have absolutely no idea how long it took me to write this. i have many distractions such as Ms. Annabeth Granger- I'm over her house-, her stuffed animal Club Penguin Puffles, a massive head ache, and my leg hurts! and no, not the one i almost broke. so, bear with me, pretty please!)**

"Losing my touch?" he retracted as if I'd slapped him. He bared his teeth at me. "_I'm _losing my touch?"

"You aren't incompetent," I sighed.

"Exactly which is why I know it drives you crazy when I do this." Before I could react, he'd snapped down his head to my chest, taking my nipple between his teeth and biting down roughly; I couldn't stile my moan fast enough.

"Dammit," I cursed. He laughed devilishly, the vibrations sent straight to my core. I wiggled.

"Ha! I _told _you I haven't lost my touch."

"You want to go for a cheap shot, Cullen?" I growled. "Fine; but don't dish out what you can't take."

I lifted my shield, determination making it extraordinarily easy. I showed him one of my favorite fantasies from when I was human, one that I made up when I was mad at Charlie.

_Edward, with a lustful, almost sinister expression backs me into the hallway of my old house, pressing me against the wall, hard. His skin, still ice cold, burning through the fabric of both of our clothes. He's in a form-fitting, black t-shirt, while I'm in a tight blue silk and black lace corseted top, both extremely thin. The chill of his skin, added to the sensuality of the moment, causes my nipples to harden and for wetness to pool in between my legs._

_Edward, letting his boundaries go, reaches down, sweeping my legs up to wrap around his hips in the same moment that he plunges his tongue deep into my mouth, exploring me, electrifying me. And, GOD, the taste of him…sweeter than the nectar of the gods._

"_I want you. I'm going to have you, right now; fuck the wedding," he leaves no room for arguments. He grinds up into me, the friction feeling fantastic. I feel his huge, hard member pressing against my heat, the liquid surely seeping through; he's enjoying it as much as I am. The fact that he used such words as fuck makes me feel all the more confident, moving my hips with his…_

"_No, not here; I know someplace better," I moan, breathless._

_I lead him to Charlie's bedroom._

"_He's working late tonight?" he tests how much I know. I grin, hopefully looking like I've done this before._

"_No; you know as well as I that he's down stairs, watching the game. But, like you said before, fuck it. He deserves it, for what he's said about you, THOUGHT about you…," I pull him towards the bed._

"_And if we get caught?" he teases, untying the strings laced up my back. I shiver under his sensual touch as my top falls to the floor._

"_Then he fucking deserved the sight," I force out as he lays me down on the bed, paying each breast his undivided attention…_

_I lift his shirt about his head, tracing the icy planes of his chest, chiseled and flawless. I trailed my hands down his abdomen, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as I go._

_I wrap my warm hands around his solid manhood, stroking him. How I loved the feel of him…_

My fantasy is ruined by lips presses roughly my own.

"Not fair," Edward gasped for air. I could tell he was ready to come right there. I grinned, anticipating my triumph.

"I know," I laughed "And I have plenty more where that came from. You get very creative as a frustrated, sexually-starved eighteen year old human!"

"Fine then. This was just the jump ball, and it looks like the ball the ball's in my court. Let the games begin.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long! Please don't try to kill me (bite me if you want *wink*) but I've been at my Mom's the majority of the time and she doesn't have a computer. A million thanks to Ms. Annabeth Granger for updating my stuff! I love you, bestie!**

**Love and hugs,**

**~Marylee)**

_(ABFFN: __ß__ made that up! Author's bff note! Well while typing this I am listening to grease songs so you know that leads to me singing as loud as I can and annoying everyone! Love ya! Ms. Annabeth Granger)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Daddy's Little Girl**

**Point of View: Charlie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mrs. Meyer's world or her lovely characters.**

I was watching the Kentucky game when I heard a knock at the front door. I hauled myself up and opened it, surprised to find it was Bella.

"Hey, hon, what's going on? Where's my son?" I asked.

"In the dog house," she grumbled. It was then that I noticed the look of fury on her face. I let her in, wondering why they were fighting. In all their time married, I had never seen them do anything more than tease each other in faux anger or in slight annoyance.

"Sorry, is there, uh, anything I can do?" I found the situation slightly awkward. I didn't really know what to say in these situations.

"Yeah, actually. Can I hang out here for a few hours? I can make you some dinner, if you want," she offered.

"That'd be great, Bells," As much as I loved Sue's cooking, no one could make my mother's recipes like my daughter. Besides, if it made her feel better, why not?

"Oh, and do you have sweats and a t-shirt I can borrow?"

A long pause.

Me, confused.

Me, taking in her long trench coat.

Her holding it tighter in obvious embarrassment.

Me, realizing there was a few reasons why Edward was in the "dog house."

Me, wishing I could fall off the face of the earth.

Me, having a sudden view into my daughter's sex life.

"I'll, uh, be right back with the, uh, clothes." I ran upstairs

After she got dressed, I sat on the couch. She made stroganoff. I ate, watching her sit there in angry in silence.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked, although I was terrified to know.

"Your son-in-law is a hypocrite," she grumbled.

"Really? About what?" I had gotten better at this talking-it-out stuff since I married Sue…

"He can be a tease but gets pissed when I do it!" she huffed. I must've blushed beet red. "I mean, honestly, how he is allowed to do so much foreplay and make me wait but then when I turn the tables, he…aw, crap, sorry, Dad." She hid behind her hair as I tried to hide my look of revulsion.

"Uh…well, did you try to, uh, talk it out with him?" I steeled myself to be able to talk to my daughter about such…terrible topics.

"I guess, but mostly it, um, it…well, there was some arguing then we sort of turned it into a competition of sorts," she looked away from me. "Then he went and cheated." She pouted.

"So, you're upset because you lost?" I tried to put logic behind it.

"No, I almost did, but I cheated right back- and he was upset at ME for it!" she yelled. "The pure injustice of it!"

"I'm sorry…?"

"And I've resorted to talking about this with my father! Sorry, but it's so…ugh, WRONG!" She threw her head in her hands. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "That's him."

I stood, heading to the door. At least Edward was dressed.

"So, you're in the dog house?" I laughed at him. He just smirked.

"Is that what she told you?"

"Honestly, with how upset she is, I think she'll win the competition," I said off-handedly. I've never seen him look so surprised.

"Leave him in his disbelief, Dad. Let him question how my bravado suddenly grew," Bella called from the couch.

"May I come in?" Edward asked, his voice controlled. I stepped aside, honesty curious as to how this would go down. He walked immediately into where Bella sat with a devilish grin on her face.

"Hello, love, how is the night treating you?" she asked.

"Quite surprising, darling; I would never believe my shy wife would ever talk about such private things with her father, of all people," he smiled.

"Ah, I must agree of the night's surprising events; I could never believe my gentlemanly husband would ever accuse me of being unfair and then be upset at me for being honest with someone I love," she smiled the same way as him.

"I must apologize for his behavior then. He wishes you to come home," he took her hand.

"He can wish in one hand and do something else with his other," she took her hand from his grasp. I don't know who was more shocked: Edward or me.

"Well then, I am not sorry for this," he said after absorbing what she said. She looked at him questioningly.

He put his hands on her waist. I was wondering why when, faster than I could comprehend, he threw her over his shoulder and started to walk out of the house.

"Put me down! Put me down! If you wanted to role-play, could you please NOT choose to be Shrek? Honestly, man!" she groaned. I had to admit, it was funny. I guess that's why it entertained Edward so much.

"I gave you your chance, love. Though I should have probably given you fair warning: you were going to come home with me one way or another." He was close to the door. I would've stopped him if I thought Bella was in any actual danger. I didn't.

"DAD!" she complained.

"Sorry, kiddo, you're on your own with this one," I chuckled.

"Much obliged," Edward dipped his head in my direction. As they- well, Edward- walked out the door, Sue came in.

"What in the world…?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan, how are you tonight?" he ignored Bella.

"Very well, thank you. And you?" she was staring at Bella.

"Quite nicely, thank you for asking. Actually, I saw this recipe on Food Network the other day and thought of you."

"Really; what was it?" she inquired.

"It's for this new appetizer dish called-"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT, SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE THE BIGGEST SCENE IN THE WORLD! I'LL START TELLING ALL YOUR PERSONAL SECRETS LIKE HOW WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER YOU HAD A-" Bella started to threaten loudly.

"Fine! If you'll pardon me, Sue, I'll have to be getting on. I hope you have a wonderful evening," he finished politely.

"You, too," she murmured. She walked inside, closing the door. "What in blue blazes was that about?"

"Umm, I think it was some kind of uh sex game," I shuddered to explain.

"Hmm, they need to add squeaky toys and body paint."

"Uh…" I stared at her.

"What? That's what I brought for us tonight…"

**(A/N: I apologize for such a late post. I'm sorry if you got upset with me. Life just got in the way… well, I hope this satisfied some of you for a little bit…**

**Love and sincerest apologies,**

**Marylee 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home**

**Point of View: Bella**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish it were.**

Edward ran us all the way back to the cottage where he sat me down in the living room.

"Are you highly upset with me?" I asked; a part of me was still worried that he wouldn't want to be around me anymore, that he would think I had betrayed his confidence or something of the like.

"About talking to Charlie?" he asked, eyeing me; I nodded. He chuckled. "No, love, I'm not upset. I hate it when you look at me like that," he sighed.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I'm some executioner, come to hang you. How much had you feared you had upset me?" he questioned.

"A lot," I mumbled, knowing he would hear me. His hand was on my cheek then.

"Bella, my beautiful, silly Bella, I am not upset that you would talk to your father of such things; I did talk to Carlisle if you remember. Did it surprise me that I got to you so much? Yes; but, honestly, to know I had pushed you so far, well…it was a bit of a turn on," he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Tell me, Edward, do you want me?" I whispered seductively in his ear. I fought off grinning at how his body froze, betraying his answer before he even said it.

"Always," he hissed, echoing me from earlier.

"Scream it. Scream that you want me."

I admit there was a part of me that wanted him to do it already so I could just have my way with him without giving up my honor.

"No," he replied; I shrugged, stepping away and starting to strip slowly. He closed his eyes.

"Look at me, Edward," I commanded; he obeyed as I knew he would. His eyes had gone pitch black.

I pulled my shirt up my abdomen, revealing my stomach at what I knew would be a torturously slow pace, even for a human. Finally pulling my shirt over my head, leaving me bare from my hips up, I threw it away somewhere across the floor.

Edward gulped, and I felt the full extent of the power I had over him.

I dragged the fabric of the sweatpants over my hips and thighs, dropping them down to my ankles. I kicked them to where the shirt laid, both items of clothing officially discarded.

"Are you going to scream for me yet, my sweet?" I asked, stalking around him, letting my confidence shine out of me. I was a predator, his equal; I had teeth as sharp as his, hands nearly as strong, a mind as sharp, and I was beautiful- not as beautiful as he, of course not, but still, I looked as if I belonged with him.

"No," his answer held less conviction as his eyes followed me; I could tell he was fighting it, but it was a losing battle.

"Are you sure, my darling?" I purred, ghosting my hands through his hair, down his back, and then grabbing his buttock before swiftly pulling away. He growled.

"Isabella," he reached around to grab me. I ducked out of his reach at the absolute last second. He crouched, but before he had a chance to do anything, I pounced.

"Dammit!" he cursed at we destroyed the side table, halting before we reached the wall, barely. I was on top, straddling his stomach. We both had dark, shinning eyes (I saw my reflection in his eyes), and our teeth were bared.

"Scream my name, Edward. Now!" I snarled. He just hissed in response, flipping me over in one of his quick movements, one of the few I couldn't follow as an immortal.

He crushed his lips to mine, his tongue trying to dominate mine in a battle that could, quite literally, have gone on for millennia.

"You want me inside you," his mouth broke away from me, both of us panting heavily.

I didn't dare deny it; he felt how wet I was, could smell it.

"I want you begging," I said instead.

"Don't you get it?" he growled. "I'm always begging for you, every minute of every day! I always want to be wrapped up inside your warmth, to be in bed with you. Don't you see that? Don't you agree?"

I shook my head; he looked a bit hurt.

"I like it on the wall, in the shower, on the forest floor in the middle of a thunderstorm; I love destroying your pianos, ripping up the interior of our different cars, and we can't let the kitchen table go to waste…. Don't limit us to the bedroom."

He looked at me, really looked at me, and I swear his onyx eyes managed to get darker, filled as they were with love, lust, and awed surprise.

"I…love…you," he kissed me hungrily. We both tore away at his clothes, leaving them in tattered shreds around us. His hard member pressed against my thigh; he moved so he was pressing against my entrance.

"No," I gasped around his lips.

"What? Why?"

"I said I was going to make you scream for me, and you won't be inside me until you do," I made my voice as stern as possible.

"But-"

"No."

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! PLEASE! Please, let me be inside you. Let me touch you. You win!" he yelled. I was shocked for a moment, not believing my ears, perfect hearing or not. "Bella!" he groaned as I didn't answer, just stared at him in shock and wonder that I had brought this god-like creature to pleading, beseeching me.

I flipped us back over to where I was on top, straddling his hips this time, before slamming myself onto his cock, relishing in the feeling of him finally inside me.

As we began to move feverishly against one another, his thrusting up and me impaling myself back down on him in rhythm, our moans and groans became a synchronized symphony, indiscernible from one another, both of us lost in the same throws of passion as the other. I didn't even mind so much when he flipped us back over so he could thrust harder and faster into me.

We came together, both screaming our lover's name.

I lay panting beneath him, both of us trying to catch unnecessary breath.

"I love you, my Bella," he murmured worshipfully, kissing my hair.

"I love you, too," I smiled in satisfaction.

"I can't believe I lost," he sighed, looking at me as if he were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"I can't believe you did, either," I giggled as he rolled his eyes; I kissed his nose. "How about you believe your wife next time she says she's going to do something!"

"Hmm, perhaps you are right; my wife is quite the woman to be reckoned with. She's such a dangerous creature, my little sex kitten," he kissed down my neck, hard for me again.

"Just remember, this little kitten's got claws," I scratched my nails down his back for emphasis.

"Mmm," he purred into my chest, "if I forget again, you must make sure to remind me."

"That, my love, is not something I'll have a problem doing."

**(A/N: And so Bella wins! I couldn't help it; if she really wants something, Edward will give it to her, no matter the self-sacrifice on his part, especially if he wants it, too. Wow, that was a mouthful! So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Couldn't care less? I'd love some reviews. I believe I'm going to write an epilogue. Opinions are greatly appreciated!**

**Love,**

**Marylee)**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Aftermath**

**Point of View: Renesmee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight,**_** but my guess is that you already knew that.**

Jacob and I were back from our honeymoon, and we were heading home.

We were pulling into the driveway of our old house in Forks; we had come back two months before the wedding- MY wedding. I was still giddy at the thought.

"Renesmee!" Mom exclaimed. She ran out at her vampire speed, scooping me out of the car.

"Hey, Momma," I breathed, hugging her close. I had missed her.

"There's my baby girl," I heard Dad chuckle.

"DADDY!" I squealed, running the few feet over to him. I didn't mind he still called me his baby girl; I loved my parents and didn't understand those children who, apparently, didn't.

"Hey, Mom," Jacob laughed, giving Mom a half-hug.

"Hi, Jake," She sighed, hugging him back. She had been half-supportive of the relationship, she was always supportive around me, but I had over-heard her crying to Dad one night that she could only be supportive of so much, that she remembered the hormones of someone physically my age. But she tried, and I loved her all the more for that. The more I paid attention, though, the more I could see how little things bothered her.

Dad looked at me, having listened to my thoughts. He kissed my forehead.

"Credit," he reminded me. I nodded; give credit where credit was do. Mom had earned the most credit from me of everyone in my life.

"Grandpa Charlie wants us over; he wants to see you," Mom smiled at me. Grandpa Charlie, other than Aunt Rosalie, was the least supportive; he was very angry at first. Mom had said he had acted very similar about her relationship with Dad. It surprised me, Mom and Dad were so obviously meant to be together, but it made me feel a bit better. But Grandpa had seemed more accepting at the actual wedding.

"Is he going to be…?" I bit my lip, a habit I'd picked up from Mom.

"He won't give you any trouble," Mom promises, cupping my cheek. I smile at her touch, nod, and we all get into Jacob's car, Mom's old Ferrari, which was a wedding present (he chose it instead of a new one, said he drove this one enough).

"Ness!" Grandpa yelled, hugging me.

"Grandpa!" I smiled. We all stepped inside, sitting down on the couch. We did small talk for a little while before he cleared his throat and turned to Mom.

"So, Bells, how are you two doing?" he motioned to her and Dad.

"Wait, were you two fighting?" I asked.

"No, honey, we weren't fighting." Mom shot Grandpa a look that conveyed she was pissed. This confused me more.

"Nessie," Dad said, hearing my confused thoughts. "It is nothing you want to hear about."

"But…" I eyed everyone. I got angry. "I am an adult," I pressed, "and a married adult at that! I can handle anything you guys were…disputing about." I pulled myself to a straighter position. "Well?"

"We were having a…competition of sorts," Mom seemed a bit amused, like she was testing how much I could handle.

"What kind of competition?" I asked.

"A…spontaneous competition," Dad was in on it, too.

"Come on," I complained, "I can handle it!"

"Renesmee," Mom chuckled, shaking her head. "It was a bedroom competition."

My eyes opened wide.

"No," Dad interjected at a tone Grandpa couldn't hear, "don't limit us to the bedroom." It seemed as if he were quoting somebody. All that could process in my head was _EW! Since when did my parents have sex games?_

My dad rolled his eyes. "How did you think you got here, sweetheart?" His voice was controlled, soft, a bit pitying.

"Immaculate conception," I sputtered out.

"I wish I could agree, honey," Grandpa found the situation awkward, too.

My parents laughed, a bit embarrassed, but entertained at the faces we were making.

"So," Jake said, interrupting the awkward silence, "who won?"

"JACOB! That's my parents! That's your in-laws!" I scoffed at him.

"What? I want to know who won," he did his puppy-dog look at me.

"That's my kid," Grandpa looked at Jacob like he could happily punch him.

"You just HAD to bring it up," Mom smirked.

"Fine, Bella, enlighten us; who won?" Grandpa was cranky.

"Not the one whose fault it was," Mom giggled as Dad glared.

"Told you so!" Grandpa actually laughed.

"Humph, let's see her win again tonight!" he muttered.

"Is that a challenge?" Mom asked as they stared each other down. Before they could say more, I interjected.

"EW! Can we work up to talking about my parents' sex life?" I complained. They both laughed, like full-out belly laughed.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Dad grinned at me. I didn't know if I'd ever really be able to handle my parents' bedroom habits.

Some stories should never be told…

**(A/N So, there's the end! Thoughts and opinions? I love grown-up Nessie. So, I hope you enjoyed our little competition.**

**Love and bites,**

**Marylee)**


End file.
